


Splinters of Souls

by orangememory



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangememory/pseuds/orangememory
Summary: My store of Trinity Blood drabbles.





	1. Coloured Loverrs

_Fandom/ Pairing: Trinity Blood, Abel/ Esther_

_Prompt: Breathe_

**Coloured Lovers**

She is an indolent Queen, and he is her sprightly Bishop. But the Queen loves the Bishop.

Oh no, it is so sinful, so scandalous and immoral, so detrimental to him and her, so-

She would rather have him as her zealous and valorous Knight. Who could dance with her, when the world was blood and snow-grey.

Who would breathe, as her chest would undulate, and gasp for air and life.

She was iridescent, and he xanthic, but couldn't they breathe verdancy, tangerine and sapphires like polychromatic lovers in a bleak black world?

She was the high Queen, but there was darkness written on her hands. _Erase; Ease them,_ _with your purifying breath._ He would write on her palms, stories, legends, all futile in the past, now, a reality of the future.

He was the foolish Knight, oh knave was he, to have stolen the Queen and made her a foolish, incognizant mortal. Ever so like him, so that they could breathe together in Eternity and infinity.

And dance in the bleak black world like polychromatic lovers. It is sinful, and wrong, but so delicious and-

And their breaths resound with each other, shh…

Like fairy princesses leaving footprints on flowers. Like dew tasting the leaves of Autumn.

Like amalgamated, sophomoric lovers, sleeping peacefully in solitude and obscurity.


	2. Miracle

_Fandom/ Pairing: Trinity Blood, Tres Equus/ Esther Blanchett_

_Prompt: Personal_

 

**Miracle**

Esther was born with a blessed soul. Everyone said that. Since she was little, she was life, and light, illumining the cavernous hallways of the Cathedral in Esteban.

She was a river, a flood of vivid warmth flowing through lives, and touching souls. If she hadn't been a nun, and if she hadn't been a fallen angel, people may just have called her a God.

She sat with folded hands, a prayer escaping her lips, in the Church at Rome. She was beholden to Him, for settling her cochlear life, into the equality of linear curves. And then she noticed Tres.

She had always felt sorry for Tres, a machine, unalive, who couldn't understand tenets, who couldn't offer himself to God, like she could. She had always known that Tres couldn't have come from nihility. She always felt that underneath the metal, there was a hymn.

" So, Father Tres," she said walking up to him, " I heard that you and Abel rescued a little girl once."

" Positive. We undertook a rescue operation for a child-witch 30 days, 27 hours, 12 minutes and 52 seconds ago."

Esther smiled. " But I heard that you were ordered to kill her and didn't do so. You protected her instead."

Tres spoke. " Positive. I was requested by Father Nightroad to help her."

" But why, when you were officially asked to annihilate her?"

" It was nothing personal."

She was startled by his words.

" Anything else, Sister Esther?"

"No." She had found her answer.

There were some enigmas, there were some miracles, and she knew this was the latter.


	3. Damnation Everlasting

**Damnation Everlasting**

_Fandom/ pairing: Trinity Blood, Abel/ Sword Dancer_

**-Damnation-**

They both are damned to the depths of hell. Children of God they are, yet-

They end, they kill, they hurt, and-

They are the fallen. Fallen so deeply that they are only the detritus from their carved souls are what they have, so-

They spit at each other. And curse and insinuate. Then-

They become distorted, asymmetric and damned.

**-Unforgiving-**

They wish that they were in a frenzy, in a delirium so true that they could kill each other.

Spiteful vampire and malicious Terran, yes they both are that and no more.

One is recurring, and the other finds slivers of immortality in those gone.

They are both illegitimate, and for that they will not forgive each other. And God.

**-Everlasting-**

They both are so hateful, so petulant about petty matters and yet-

They have hope for each other, and burning desire.

Every right, they bond, they touch, and they move harshly with skin against skin, with slippery sweat and become so complete.

And even if damned to hell, they are everlasting.


End file.
